cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Sataene
Sataene is a city on Saturn, which was moved and rebuilt after the swamp fungus over took their old location. Elmadan was previously the mayor before his run-ins with the Applechasers. Notable Locations * Concert grounds * The Applechaser's base * Old Sataene Stores Past Chapter 3, a friendly Trash Mook in the eastern caves will sell ya some of the good stuff, man. * Psionic herb (42 B) * Magic mushroom (42) Also past Chapter 3, the Mr. Saturn-ran Itsa Store ''is open for business, payphone included. * Green gembloom (20 B) * Peanut cheese bar (15 B) * Gummi blob (30 B) * Sparkling juice (75 B) * Super oil can (50 B) * PK Fire α disc (750 B) (however, you can also find this during the 10 min escape sequence) * Azure bow (410 B) * Fuzzy frog (50 B) * Spaceship fuel (50 B) Items Found '''Chapter 1' Bludgeoning Goat, Delicious cake Enemies Lesser Mook Encountered: Chapter 1 Attacks: Glare, PK Freeze α, PK Fire α Rewards: 10 exp, 10 B Drop Item: Tentacle wrapping ??? HP, vulnerable to ??? These mooks are hostile if the group is carrying (or wearing) any bows while in Sataene itself, but they become docile if the party is bow-free. Their hostile overworld sprites have distinct black eyes with red pupils. Grouchy Trash Mook "Sataene's secret police. He hides away and ambushes lawbreakers." (Unused) Encountered: Chapter 1 Attacks: PK Freeze α, PK Fire α, Burp, Fear of Government Rewards: 10 exp, 14 B Drop Item: Red bow ??? HP, vulnerable to ??? Their sprites resemble typically-non hostile garbage cans, but if the party gets too close they poke their eyes out and leap in their direction. They have a high chance of dropping red bows, so this can make the Lesser Mooks hostile toward Alinivar since bows are banned in Sataene during chapter 1. Sneaky sneaky! Battle Fungus "It was trained for life and death combat, but usually paces about with no enemy." (Unused) Encountered: Chapter 1 onward Attacks: Charge, nauseating spore Rewards: 8 exp, 13 B Drop item: Gross purple fungus One of these is always found running around in the southern vacant lot. Not sure what it's life goals are. Burnflakes Encountered: Chapter 3 onward (only fought once though) Rewards: 2 exp, 5 B Drop item: Fire in a jar These are encountered in a group of 8 in the eraser statue that's in the status-effect-studying mook's cave. They have no attacks, but the party will take small bits of damage from each burnflake once per turn cycle. They regenerate after a couple turns, so it's advised to take them all out quickly unless you like battling fire for several hours. Trivia * If the party is carrying or is equipping any bows during Chapter 1, they won't be allowed to rest at the hotel (the staff doesn't want to get caught harboring criminals you know). * One of the Mooks explains that many green Mooks are veterans from the Earth Invasion.